Rise Of The Clans
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Cinderheart and Lionblaze have struggled to watch their clanmates die around them. When Lionblaze is given a dream from Hollyleaf, he knows he and the survivors have to leave the lake. Twenty Four cats, out of the whole four clans. They start their journey, will they make it out of the sickness grounds? -Rated T Just Incase
1. The Disease Warning

**Okay, here comes my new fanfic… Rise Of The Clans! So what if a seriously bad illness spread around ThunderClan, and killed pretty much everyone, same with the other clans, there are only some survivors who are immune to the disease. Will Lionblaze and Cinderheart get out in time? Point out the obvious much, if they didn't, would there be a story? xD**

**Okay, here comes the first chapter/allegiances/prologue… wish me luck readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Warriors © Erin Hunter**

* * *

**LEADER**: Bramblestar, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**: Squirrelflight, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: Jayfeather, grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

Spiderleg: black tom

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream-coloured tom

Hazeltail: small grey-and-white she-cat

Cinderheart: grey tabby she-cat

Lionblaze: handsome golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing: pale grey she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Cherrypaw: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**KITS**

Amberkit: grey she-kit with a white muzzle

Lilykit: dark tabby she-kit with white patches

Seedkit: very pale ginger she-kit

* * *

_(Prologue)_

Lionblaze sat by the apprentice den, his ears flattened, Cinderheart was beside him. "Will they get better?" she asked in a small, quiet voice.

"I hope so Cinderheart… I hope so," he used the false hope; every cat who had gotten the disease had died. _StarClan, what are you doing to us?_

Suddenly he felt himself go cold, and he blanked out. "Lionblaze…-" he felt a paw poke his side. "Lionblaze!" Cinderheart's distressed shriek filled the clearing and what was left of the clan bounded over to see if their strongest warrior was alright.

* * *

Lionblaze opened his eyes, and he saw Hollyleaf, sadness in her green gaze. "Hollyleaf, what are you doing to us?" he asked her, narrowing his amber eyes.

"StarClan did nothing… but you need to move, gather the survivors and get out!" Hollyleaf spat, he had never seen his sister so angry. "Curse the Darkforest for this!" she hissed and she lashed out at an invisible bit of prey, slashing the air with her razor-sharp claws.

"So, should we go now?" he asked, worry in his amber eyes. _What about Jayfeather, he fell sick yesterday, which means… I have to leave my own brother behind_ he swallowed, and looked at his paws.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze… get out while you still can!" Hollyleaf's last warning echoed in his ear as he opened his eyes into the real world.

"Get out Cinderheart… we need to get out!"

**Okay, how was that for a prologue? Here's a hint. Eight cats from ThunderClan, Six cats from WindClan, Six cats from ShadowClan, and Four cats from RiverClan! Twenty four cats wow…**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favourite!**

**-Read (You will get a Lionblaze plushie)**

**-Review (You will get a Lionblaze **_**and a**_** Cinderheart plushie)**

**-Follow (You will get a Hollyleaf punching a boxing bag plushie)**

**-Favourite (You get all three and a BONUS Lionblaze eating a pie plushie ;)**

**Total Words - 509 words**

**~Blossomstripe**


	2. To ShadowClan

**Okay, thanks for the reviews!**

**I am going to write in Cinderheart's POV this time! Enjoy, suggestions are open.**

**Erin Hunter © Warriors (I don't own Warriors)**

* * *

_(Cinderheart's POV)_

Cinderheart glanced at him, fear deep in her blue eyes. "What?" her clanmates murmured stuff and then Dovewing meowed. "We should get out of here… its die or stay!" she pointed out, looking at her remaining clanmates. _Those who are sick, they have to be left behind…_ she looked at her paws sadly.

"Okay, cats that aren't sick stand here," Dovewing pointed her tail to the apprentice den where they were standing, and a few cats walked over. "Ivypool?" fear was in the grey she-cat's voice. "You're not sick…" her voice was barely a whisper, but Cinderheart could detect the fright in her voice.

"I'm sick Dovewing, nothing can change that…" Ivypool's raspy mew made Cinderheart almost cry. _My former apprentice… she can't be sick_ she thought, looking at the once brave warrior, now, she was small, and apprentice-sized.

"No Ivypool, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Dovewing declared and she bounded over to her sister, tears in her brilliant blue eyes. "No I'm not Dovewing, I'll spread it… so you can't get more members for your new clan," she whispered and she didn't even look at her sister as she walked away.

Dovewing let out a grief-stricken wail. "Why StarClan… Why?" she spat, digging her claws into the ground with frustration. Cinderheart had lost her sister, and her parents… she knew the pain the young grey cat was going through.

She shook her head and looked at the healthy cats.

There was Cherrypaw, daughter of Poppyfrost and Berrynose. Poppyfrost was dead, and she was Cinderheart's sister, so the grey tabby still had her niece left. She was super enthusiastic about everything, well, until her brother died.

There was Leafpool and Squirrelflight, daughters of the great Firestar. They were really close sisters, and they looked grief-stricken to see all their clanmates this way, they had lost their mother to this sickness.

And there was Dovewing, Amberkit and Lilykit remaining there. _Wow, only eight of our warriors have been protected from this disease!_

Cinderheart glanced at her mate, Lionblaze. Amberkit and Lilykit were sitting quiet; the kits had enjoyed playing since the disease had started. They'd lost their littermates, and their parents. Lilykit was her little sister, and she was glad of that.

Lionblaze gave her a small smile, small enough that she wondered if she imagined it. "We need to go now," the sick cats looked horrified, knowing their fate was to die. Bramblestar voice came out of nowhere. "Go Squirrelflight, I know you can do it," he whispered, and Cinderheart whirled around to see the two cats exchanging last words.

"I'm expecting your kits… I want you to know that, I didn't want to tell you, since you were so distressed, but since it has come to this… you're going to be a father," she whispered. "I'll see you in my dreams Bramblestar," the ginger cat had never seemed so down, her tail drooped, her ears drooped, and her head drooped.

Even when Bramblestar left her, she wasn't this depressed. Maybe it's because she knows she can't get him back.  
"Goodbye," all the cats said in unison. "Goodbye ThunderClan," she whispered, and her clanmates' watched her as the group vanished out the fern tunnel.

* * *

_(Dovewing's POV)_

Dovewing carried Amberkit, the small kit made so movement and she occasionally twitched an ear or so. _Ivypool, I'm so sorry, if we'd left earlier, you wouldn't be sick, or in pain. We'd be safe, happy, and I'd be happy._

"Where are we going?" she asked Lionblaze through muffled fur. Lionblaze didn't look at her, and he kept walking too. "To look for survivors," he pointed out.

Dovewing bristled. "I'm not teaming up with ShadowClan cats!" she snarled, and Amberkit let out a terrified squeal before breaking free from her grip and scampering towards Cinderheart, who was holding Lilykit.

_Stupid kit_ she thought. _Tigerheart, _realization hit her, _I lost my mate, and maybe I can find a friend in him, if he's alive. And knowing my luck, he's probably not._

* * *

The pale grey she-cat found out they were going into ShadowClan first, and then to RiverClan, and then finally WindClan, where they could head to the Moonpool for answers. _Unfortunately no one knows where that pool is_ she rolled her eyes, knowing it was no surprise.

"We're at the border," Lionblaze informed. The pine oaks seemed darker, denser, and she stuck close to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, the only cats who could probably stand her.

"Should we go to camp?" Dovewing asked, her eyes narrowed with the thought. "It depends, if we find them first, then we won't have to,"

"They'll find us first…" she pointed out, twitching her nose and walking forward. "ThunderClan warriors!"

* * *

Dovewing recognized the mew, and excitement sizzled through her. She whirled around and saw him coming towards them, five other cats following, but she didn't care. She raced up to him and told him_ everything_, knowing he would care.

"Calm down Dovewing, everything will be alright," he soothed her and the sound of his voice made her feel better. "Are you the survivors?" she asked.

A tom stepped forward. "Yes," the light brown tabby informed, looking annoyed at the ThunderClan warriors. "Why are you here?" a dark grey tom asked and Dovewing recognized Scorchfur from the gatherings.

"We are looking for you, we are gathering the survivors. Lionblaze apparently had a sign from StarClan," Dovewing did the talking.

"Are any of you sick?" a grey she-cat, identical to Scorchfur, but she had black paws, spoke nervously. "No, we are all healthy," Dovewing felt worried. _ShadowClan cats are never this wary and scared; it looks like when the Darkforest attacked, but worse!_

A small apprentice glared at them. "Good,"

"So, introduce?" she suggested and Tigerheart purred in amusement. "I'm Tigerheart, this is my sister Dawnpelt," he pointed his tail to the cream-furred she-cat who looked distrustful.

"I'm Scorchfur, this is Shrewfoot, and Owlclaw," Scorchfur meowed carefully, looking at the ThunderClan patrol. "And I'm Mistpaw!" the spiky furred cat yowled, causing a flock of birds to go flying. "Shut up!" Shrewfoot scolded and Dovewing laughed quietly.

"We need to head to RiverClan, maybe there are some survivors there?" Cinderheart suggested, stepping forward. "We should leave now; get out of this horrible place!" Dawnpelt argued, bristling. "We need to find everyone!" Tigerheart shoved his sister, and looked at Dovewing, causing her to blush.

"Everyone who thinks we should go to RiverClan stand with Tigerheart," Dawnpelt growled and Shrewfoot and Owlclaw walked over to Tigerheart. "There are four clans in this forest, we need to save all of them," Shrewfoot meowed, looking at Dovewing, a smile on her face.

"It's been decided. We shall go to RiverClan at dawn!"

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Thanks to all the reviewers! Anyway, read/review/follow/favourite!**

**-Read (You get a Shrewfoot and Scorchfur plushie)**

**-Review (You get a Dovewing and Tigerheart plushie)**

**-Follow (You get a Leafpool and Squirrelflight plushie)**

**-Favourite (You get all three! And a ****BONUS**** Cinderheart eating an Icecream plushie!)**

**Total Words - 1,203 words**

**~Blossomstripe**


	3. To RiverClan

**Okay, thanks for the reviews!**

**They are off to find the RiverClan cats. Here are the cats!**

**Erin Hunter © Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Dovewing, Cherrypaw, Amberkit, Lilykit, Owlclaw, Shrewfoot, Scorchfur, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Mistpaw**

**Cats You Need To Know!**

**Cinderheart**: slender, dappled, broad headed, fluffy, smoky grey tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, and a long, sleek, bushy tail

**Lionblaze**: broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws

**Squirrelflight**: small, light framed dark ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes, one white paw, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel like, bushy tail

**Leafpool**: small, slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws

**Dovewing**: fluffy, pale smoky grey she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

**Cherrypaw**: fluffy, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Amberkit**: pale grey she-kit with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

**Lilykit**: dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Owlclaw**: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shrewfoot**: grey she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

**Scorchfur**: dark grey tom with a torn ear with amber eyes

**Dawnpelt**: cream-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Tigerheart**: sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, a powerful frame, and dark amber eyes

**Mistpaw**: spiky-furred, pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

_(Lionblaze's POV)_

Lionblaze opened his eyes, seeking the warmth of his clanmates, but he got none. _Where am I?_ He leapt to his paws and there he was. Surrounded by friends… and ShadowClan cats, he had nightmares about this!  
He stretched, trying to wake himself, but a rumble in his stomach startled him. _When was the last time I ate?_

Lionblaze decided to hunt, and as he tip-toed past the sleeping cats, Cherrypaw woke. "What are you doing?" she whispered, not even opening her eyes. _Very observant _he thought. "Hunting, do you want to come?" Cherrypaw leapt to her paws, nearly hitting a sleeping Shrewfoot. _You'd never hear the end of it if she did._

"I'll take that as a yes, but remember we're hunting in ShadowClan territory," he reminded her. The two cats walked away from the group.

* * *

"I'd love a fat mouse," she fantasized and he purred in amusement. "Do you miss them?" he asked and Cherrypaw nodded. "Every day, especially Foxleap," Lionblaze pricked his ears. "Because he was your mentor, is that it?" Cherrypaw looked embarrassed. "No, because I liked him… more than I should," she whispered, her eyes shining with heartbreak.

Lionblaze gasped and he licked her shoulder sadly. "I know how you feel, there is a cat named Heathertail-" Lionblaze told her everything about him meeting Heathertail, and Hollyleaf catching them with Cinderheart.

"Wow, thanks for sharing this with me Lionblaze, I won't tell a soul," she promised, amber eyes shining with happiness. "Did you notice something between Tigerheart and Dovewing?" she asked amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm guessing something went on while we went to bring the water back," Cherrypaw looked at him. "Should we get back to hunting?" she asked, sadness welling in the depths of her amber eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Cherrypaw had caught two frogs, and two mice. "Food!" she purred loudly. Mistpaw scampered over and snatched the frogs from her. "For ShadowClan," she meowed, strutting away proudly as if she had caught them.

Shrewfoot and Scorchfur shared one frog, and Mistpaw and Dawnpelt shared the other. Owlclaw and Tigerheart appeared to have gone hunting and they caught a frog too.

Lionblaze placed his two mice in a small pile beside Cherrypaw's. "Good job," he praised and she beamed. "Thanks Lionblaze!"

He picked a plump mouse to share with Cinderheart, who was stirring. "Here," he pushed the mouse towards her. "Do you want to share?"

"Of course Lionblaze, you take the first bite…"

* * *

_(Squirrelflight's POV)_

Squirrelflight kept her pace beside Leafpool, she hadn't touched her mouse. _I don't want food, I don't want water… I just want Bramblestar, is he- is he dead? I need a father for my kits, and no one but Bramblestar! I'm sorry for being a pain; we lost a season of being together because of me!_

She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts, but they were stuck there, and she felt she was to blame for this tragedy.

"Come on Squirrelflight," Leafpool attempted to sooth her by resting her tail on her shoulder. "Thanks Leafpool, I don't know what I'd do without you…" she admitted. _What would I do?_

* * *

"No way am I crossing that!" Mistpaw stubbornly retorted; they had reached the river and the spiky furred apprentice was being a pain. "Come on, do you want to live, we could leave you here for the foxes," Squirrelflight suggested; she reminded her of Crowfeather when they went on the journey, stubborn, and a pain.

"As if," she retorted, leaping easily over the stream. "I have the power," she purred loudly, shooting a glare at Squirrelflight. _Yep, just like Crowfeather._

Dovewing and Tigerheart had their heads bent close together and were whispering quietly to each other. _What are they, mates?_

Shrewfoot and Scorchfur were leading the group at the moment, their eyes locked ahead.

Owlclaw was chatting causally with Dawnpelt. And Mistpaw and Cherrypaw were hunting around the area.

Her stomach rumbled_ I really should've eaten that mouse, my kits are hungry_ amusement lit in her green eyes.

* * *

"I smell ThunderClan! And ShadowClan!" a voice piped up and out came a slender grey she-cat with wet fur, blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Survivors?" the grey cat asked, and a paler version of the she-cat, but a tom stepped beside her. A brown she-cat joined them. "It's good to see you, Graymist," Squirrelflight dipped her head politely. A sleek-furred black tom bounded out, Reedwhisker, the deputy of RiverClan.

"Where's everyone, is this the last of our clans?" the dark brown she cat fussed, but then she saw Amberkit and Lilykit. "What! Kits?" she raced over and licked the kits, despite their fuss. "Who are these little ones? This one looks like my friend Sorreltail!" Squirrelflight gritted her teeth. "Duskfur, unfortunately, this is the daughter of Sorreltail," Duskfur seemed to realize that Sorreltail wasn't with them. _We've all lost someone important._

"I'll take care of them," she offered. "My kits are dead; I still have milk if they need it,"

Squirrelflight recognized Mintfur, a pale grey tom. "Are we leaving? No WindClan, I'm guessing we're heading there now?" Reedwhisker dipped his head in acceptance.

_Wow, all the clan cats are just giving themselves up to us. We need to find the WindClan cats, and then we can find a new home where we can remake the clans._

* * *

**Graymist, Mintfur, Reedwhisker and Duskfur have survived the disease. Any ideas who will survive for WindClan? Don't worry, two characters will be there, and they'll cause a lot of trouble for two ThunderClan cats. I'm sure you can guess em' now. Okay, next is WindClan, and then they'll get the heck out of the forest and find a new home? Will some of them die? Suspense, suspense…**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favourite**

**-Read (You get a Graymist plushie)**

**-Review (You get a Duskfur, Amberkit, and Lilykit Plushie)**

**-Follow (You get a Reedwhisker and Squirrelflight plushie)**

**-Favourite (You get all three and a Mintfur plushie)**

**Total Words - 1,257 words**


	4. To WindClan

**Off to WindClan they go… off they go! Graymist, Reedwhisker, Duskfur, and Mintfur have joined the party xD**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy this chapter! Suggest some pairings if you want! No horrible, scary ones that would make anyone scream. Heather x Crow etc.**

**Erin Hunter © Warriors**

* * *

_(Heathertail's POV)_

Heathertail slid through the heather, sadness in her gaze, only six WindClan cats remained. Crowfeather, Furzepelt, Boulderfur, Emberfoot, Larkpaw and her had survived the deadly disease and they were travelling towards RiverClan. _Perhaps there are some survivors?_

"I wish we were back in our dens," Crowfeather grumbled and Heathertail gave one ounce of playfulness, which she struggled to show. "Are you an elder now?" Crowfeather didn't take this in a funny way and gave her a hiss. Heathertail twitched an ear, not fazed. _He was my former mentor, am I supposed to be fazed_ she wondered.

_I wonder if Lionblaze is alive, and I wonder if his mate survived, I really hope not_ she wanted Lionblaze to be happy… but she wanted him to be happy with _her_ not Cinderwhat'sherface!

"I see cats, get down!" Crowfeather instructed and she flattened herself to the ground, not that she could hide much though. _Too bad for that_ she thought, rolling her smoky blue eyes and lashing her tail, _maybe I can persuade him to love me again?_

The patrol was flattened to the moor until they heard the yowl. "Heathertail, Crowfeather!" she recognized the yowl and it sent shivers of happiness down her spine. _Lionblaze!_

* * *

"Larkpaw!" she didn't recognize the mew and the black apprentice leapt to her paws. "Cherrypaw," The two groups met up, ShadowClan and RiverClan tagged along with the ThunderClan patrol. "Are you the survivors?" Boulderfur asked, sniffing suspiciously.

"Yes… Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Dovewing, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Cherrypaw, Lilykit, and Amberkit of ThunderClan," a black tom that reeked of RiverClan commented.

Squirrelflight looked irritated. "Reedwhisker, Duskfur, Graymist, and Mintfur of RiverClan," Heathertail detected rivalry between the two, and then she suddenly remembered with a jolt. _They're both deputies mousebrain_ she snickered slightly.

"I'm Owlclaw, and this is Shrewfoot, Scorchfur, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, and Mistpaw," Owlclaw introduced and Heathertail gave him a polite nod.

"Well, I'm Heathertail, this is Crowfeather, Boulderfur, Larkpaw, and Furzepelt," she introduced her clanmates; they already knew half of them. "Well, where are we going?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she glanced at Lionblaze, he was shuffling his paws and gritting his teeth, Cinderheart glared at her. _Oh yes, the annoying grey tabby, who was part of the reason Lionblaze left me, I should kill her right here_ _but I won't _she could control her urges.

"Well, we were going to go past the Moonpool, and find somewhere to live past the hills," Cinderheart spoke for Lionblaze, casting her mate a suspicious glare, but he never saw this. _He deserves better_ she thought.

"I like the sound of that, I'm guessing _you_ didn't come up with it," she rudely remarked. Cinderheart bristled. "Shut up rabbit chaser!" Furzepelt backed her up. "Why don't you forest fool?" she hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Stop!" Lionblaze ordered and Heathertail immediately backed down. "Of course," she meowed, narrowing her eyes as she gave a simple hiss to Cinderheart.

"Leave me and my mate alone Heathertail," Cinderheart bared her teeth and every warrior there was bristling, wondering what was going on between the three cats.

* * *

_(Lionblaze's POV)_

Heathertail looked fine… thankfully she didn't die, or get sick. _Thank StarClan for that_ he thought. _I remember when we used to play in the caves, she was Heatherstar, leader of DarkClan, and I was her loyal deputy, Lionclaw._

"We should head off before night comes," he pointed out. "So quit your quarrelling!" he growled, lashing his tail and he followed his gaze to the direction of the Moonpool.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool were chattering, excitement in their gaze.

Duskfur was watching Lilykit and Amberkit like a hawk and she wouldn't keep her eyes off them.

Heathertail and Furzepelt stood side-by-side, their fur bristling with annoyance.

Shrewfoot and Scorchfur exchanged confused glances.

If Lionblaze wanted to rate this journey so far… it'd be very bad.

* * *

He knew Heathertail would rip Cinderheart's pelt off for a couple of mousetails, or not even that. "We need to move now," he broke the silence and the ShadowClan, and RiverClan cats agreed. "Can we trust you?" Boulderfur asked but Heathertail broke in with a sly smile. "Of course we can,"

Lionblaze didn't trust her, so he said nothing as he walked beside Cinderheart. "Don't shred her," he meowed, not looking at her as he kept walking. "I'll try not to," she narrowed her eyes and bounded to keep up with him. "I wish she'd die," he rolled his eyes at the irritation in his mate's voice. "Why, are you jealous?"

"No, it's not that I don't trust you, because I do! I just don't trust her," she looked over her shoulder and Lionblaze knew she was shooting Heathertail death glares. "Well get used to her, cause she's coming with us," he pointed out.

"Fine, I'll put up with her, for you, but I don't have to like it," she hissed and she walked faster so she could get ahead.

* * *

The golden tabby tom knew the group was exhausted, but he wanted to get to the Moonpool at least. "Come on guys!" the kits squealed, the apprentices sighed, and the warriors collapsed where they were. Lionblaze had no choice but to call it a night.

"Perhaps we should hunt, us WindClan cats since we are on _our_ territory," Crowfeather broke the silence irritably. "Fine, good luck," he meowed.

The WindClan cats looked huffy but they raced off and the remaining cats chatted.

"Wow, WindClan is really bossy," Shrewfoot admitted. "And the clans say we're wary and fierce," Owlclaw snickered. "I agree with you," Dovewing remarked. "I hate that Heathertail," Cinderheart spat and he knew his mate's rants would go on all night. He rolled his eyes once more and flicked his tail-tip.

_StarClan save me_ he thought glumly.

* * *

**Okay… which do you prefer? Owlclaw and Heathertail slowly falling for each other - or Heathertail fighting fiercely to get Lionblaze back? Should Cinderheart die? Should Heathertail murder her? Great StarClan so many ideas lol!**

**I shall give Double rainbow power123 lots of plushies! And cookies do you like choc-chip?**

**I shall give rosiebasset lots of plushies! And Icecream, do you like vanilla?**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favourite**

**You've seen my other chapters, whatever plushie you want… xD**

**Total Words - 1,086 words**

**~Blossom**


End file.
